Dance With Me
by mosherocks4
Summary: School Dances are a bummer to Gray, why? Well...you'll find out when he tells a certian scarf wearing,pink haired boy his deepest secret. GrayXNatsu


**It's been a while hasn't it? Well, first off This contains Yaoi! (boyxboy) if you don't like, please don't read and leave flames towards the couple! Thanks**

**Also, this story was inspired by many of the NatGray/Graysu Stories written here on fanfic. Honestly, this is not even close to be as good as the ones I've read. I suggest if you're into NatGray/Graysu, then check out some of the other stories on here. They are beyond cute! :3 **

**This is dedicated to my Friend Steph, cuz she's a BIG fan of these two & Cuz, she's just amazing! She writes the cutest NatGray/Graysu stories! :D Go Check hers out! :) Her username is CsillaDream, so go read her stories NOW! XD**

**Wow, this is the LONGEST story/chapter I've written, over 5000 words! *dies* yeah...but most of it is lazy crap that doesn't make sense...Sorry I will (hopefully) Get better at Writing! OH and it's my summer Vacation now, so more NatGray/Graysu, Fairy Tail & SasuSaku Stories! :D I have so many ideas they are pouring out of my ears! So look forward to them! But for now, enjoy this story :)**

**I own Nothing used in this story! FairyTail does not belong to me! (sadly T.T)**

* * *

><p>It was Friday. Friday afternoon to be exact, and to be even more exact, fifth period with only five minutes remaining in the school day.<p>

It was a pain, those last few minutes. They always were. Honestly, it's like the clock purposely went slower the closer to the end of the day it became. Not that I had much too really complain about. My weekend only consisted of me sitting at home doing nothing but listening to my friend Loki talk about the dance he and Lucy, his girlfriend were going to.

The bell finally rang and my whole class basically jumped out of their seats and out the door they went. I was the only one left as the clock struck 3:31. But like I said, I had nothing important planned.

Once of out my class I walked through the crowed halls of magnolia High, and to my locker which was located on the bottom floor. I opened the red half locker and tossed my books inside. I sighed before closing the door and attaching the lock back to its place.

"Gray!" A high squeaky voice chimed into my train of thoughts. I turned around to see a small group of people walking up to me, all at different speeds. At the head was a girl with blonde hair and sparkling brown eyes. She was the one to yell out my name.

"Lucy, guys...What are you still doing here? I thought you'd all be running out of the school as fast as everyone else." I said looking at each individual face.

The blonde, Lucy, laughed.

"Gray, we had to come get you first! I mean, how can we do pizza Friday without you!"

I looked at everyone. They all nodded in unison. It was true, every Friday we all went out for pizza before going home. And like I had said, today was Friday.

"Right, sorry I guess the days are just going kind of fast." I said joining the group.

We all walked out of the school together and hoped onto the bus that would take us directly to our usual pizza place. '_Sauces.' _

The bus wasn't very crowed but that's because most kids our age had cars to drive to and from school. I think we took up the majority of the back of the city transit bus.

"Hey, Gray. What's up man?" I looked next to me. A boy with orange hair and glasses was sitting in the seat next to me. He was smiling and nudging my arm.

That was Loki, my best friend, has been since elementary. Same with the rest of our group. We've known each other for a long time and that's why we act the way we do to each other.

"Hey, nothing really. Just another Friday." I said. Loki laughed and leaned back in his seat.

"So true. But hey, aren't you looking forward to the dance Sunday night?"

It was true, the dance was Sunday but I'll still here all about it today and tomorrow and then for the next few weeks. The same stories over and over again. Talk about a bore fest. I'm not the kind of guy who gets excited for stupid things like dances, and it's not just because I don't have a girlfriend. I could care less about the whole thing, but no one ever seems to really understand that about me.

"I'm not going." I said bluntly. That's when Lucy, who was sitting in front of us turned around to glare at me.

"Did you just say you aren't going to the dance!" Lucy's voice shrieked. I rolled my eyes. The girl sitting next to Lucy turned around and glared at me too.

"Gray, why!" She whined. I looked them both in the eyes and said:

"Because I hate dances!"

The girl next to Lucy leaned closer.

"But Gray, even Gajeel is going!"

"That's cool Levi, but I would rather sit through a lecture on toothpaste than go to a school dance. Sorry. It's not my thing."

The girl, Levi pouted and she and Lucy turned back around to face the front of the bus.

"Hey, Gray." A voice from behind me said. I turned to see a Blue haired boy sitting there. He had a smug look on his face.

"What Gerard?" I asked. I felt the annoyance in my voice.

"You're really not going? Why, I mean almost everyone is. Like Levi said, even Gajeel is going." He restated Levi's point.

"Guys, it's just not my thing. I don't like fussing over a stupid suite, so I can wear it for an hour or two and then get yelled at by some stupid girl because it doesn't match her stupid dress!" Yeah, the whole idea is stupid!

Gerard laughed.

"Alright Gray, but wait until Erza hears about it. She'll kill you if you don't go. And you and I both know Lucy is going to tell her." He whispered the last part. Loki nodded with him.

"Well, we'll just have to see what happens then." I said as the bus came to a stop and we all filed out.

-x-x-

We walked into a small shop with large glass windows. The sign above the shop read _'Sauces' _which meant we had arrived at our destination.

We all took a seat at the largest booth and started looking through the menu, deciding which pizza we would get this week.

"I want to try their donair pizza!" Levi shouted.

"How about the French pizza?" Gerard asked.

"I like their pineapple pizza!" Lucy protested.

"Vegetarian is good too." Loki added.

I sat quietly as everyone added what they liked and didn't like on their pizza. I slouched in my seat. Then a rough but silent chuckle came from across the table. I looked over at the large man with long black hair. That was Gajeel. He was a tough guy type.

"What's so funny?" I asked leaning over the table. The rest of the group was so consumed in their pizza plans to notice Gajeel's sudden snicker.

"Nothing..." He said with his usual sly smirk. I eyed him for a moment and then decided to lean back again in my seat.

"Gray! Tell Gerard we're not getting peppers on our pizza! Lucy yelled from one side of the table.

"Gray! Tell Loki we're not getting cheese in the crust!" Levi added.

"Gray! Tell Levi we're not getting onions on the pizza!" Loki shouted.

"Excuse me; may I take your order?" Another voice bleeped in as I was about to freak out at my loud mouthed friends. We all stopped to look over at the child like man standing in front of us. He had bright pink hair and grey-brown eyes. He had a warm smile and wore a uniform with a black apron thrown over top and a big white scarf around his neck.

"Uh..." Everyone blanked.

He stared at us patiently.

"How about drinks first then?" He asked, seeing that we still weren't quite sure about the pizza.

"I'll take a sprit." Lucy said first.

"Make that two." Levi said.

"I'll have a coke." Loki said.

"Root beer." Gajeel sighed.

"Two Orange sodas." Gerard, who was also ordering for our friend Erza added.

"And I'll have ice cold water." I finished off our drink order.

"Alright!" The boy grinned. Then he walked away from the table and towards the kitchen.

"Hey, do we know that guy?" Levi said before the pizza war started again. We all looked at her.

"Yeah, he's in my science class." Loki pointed out.

"I think he's in my English class." Gerard thought.

"I've seen him in my swimming club." Levi tapped her finger on her cheek.

"I've seen him in my gym class." I mumbled.

"So, he does go to our school!" Lucy pointed out the obvious.

Shortly after we figured out where we had seen the kid from before the pizza war started again, but ended when Erza came up to our table. After a scary threat from Erza, we had decided to just go with half cheese and half everything.

"So, what are the plans for tomorrow?" Erza took a sip of her orange soda that had arrived just after she did. I sat back in my seat, listening to their pre-dance plans.

"Facials!" Lucy shouted. She had a smile that took up most of her face.

"Mani-pedi!" Levi sang.

"I was thinking we just go out for cake." Gerard chewed on the straw in his drink.

Erza smiled. She loved all the ideas and the final plan was, everyone meet at the local flower shop to pick out their corsages, then go accessory hunting, after that, lunch and cake. Then the girls were going to go to Lucy's house for a sleep over, while the guys went to Gerard's house for a 'hangout'. Then, on Sunday the girls would go out and get facials, mani-pedis and their hair done. The guys would get their suites out and get ready. They would all meet here at 'Sauces' and then get into the limo Gajeel had already booked and it would take them to the dance. Which afterwards they would go out again and get more cake.

"I love it!" The girls screeched. The guys all wore fake smiles. I knew they didn't really care all that much about the plan. They were basically the ones to buy the stuff and carry it.

"So, Gray...Who're you taking to the dance?" Erza leaned over the table towards my direction. I knew that was coming. I was dreading that question this whole night. I glanced over at Gerard who was leaning back in his seat with a smirk on his face. I then looked at Loki who was laughing with Lucy and Levi over something Gajeel had said. Damnit. No way out.

"Uh, well...I didn't ask anyone, because I'm..." I trailed off. I knew Erza would kill me if I said I wasn't going. She had this thing, where if you pissed her off, she'd either kill you, or haunt you and make your life miserable until you did exactly what she wanted.

"What was that? I'm sorry Gray I can't hear anything you're saying." Erza cupped her hand around her ear, as if that would help her hear better.

"I said, I haven't asked anyone because I'm not going!" That's when my friends decided to stop laughing.

I looked at Erza, whose eyebrow was twitching. Great...

"W-what?"

I gulped. Let the pain, kicking and screaming begin!

"Erza, he's not into the dance thing, why make him suffer through it?" Gerard stated. At least someone was helping me out. Gerard was usually the only one who could calm Erza down, he says it's because they've known each other a long time...But everyone else thinks it's because likes him more than they both lead on.

"Gray, there are a million girls at school you could go with! Are you nervous, or do you want the girl to ask you? Gray, I know you don't have lady troubles, I mean Juvia from English has a total crush on you!" Erza pushed on the subject, ignoring Gerard's attempt at rescuing me.

"Erza, it's not that...I just...It's boring! The whole Idea seems worthless, you spend hours on end making yourself perfect so you can go to school and listen to loud music, and drink sour juice. It just doesn't make sense to me!" I yelled. I was getting ticked off.

"But Gray, it's for fun!" Lucy butted in.

I was about to blow up. Luckily, our waiter, the kid from school...who's name no one could remember came back to get refills and ask if we need anything else.

"Hey, anyone need anything else?" He smiled brightly. I felt like his smile was fake. Did anyone really smile like that? Who was THAT happy taking orders from a bunch of no good teenagers! Damnit!

"Gray..." Loki started to say.

"No thanks, I was just leaving." I got up, threw a twenty dollar bill on the table and walked out of the restaurant. I knew they wouldn't follow. They would try, but Loki always stopped them. He knew me too well, I hated being around people when I was mad.

-x-x-

My house wasn't too far from the restaurant, so I walked home in silence.

When I arrived at my house, I unlocked the door and slammed it harder than necessary. I walked straight to my room, ignoring my cat, Muff. I fell onto my bed and closed my eyes.

'_Stupid dances...' _I thought.

I laid there quietly for a long time. Then I felt something jump onto my stomach, Muff. I opened my eyes to see Muff's large green eyes peering at me. He climbed up my chest and started licking my cheek.

"Muff...What are you doing?" I put my arms around him and hugged him closer to me.

Muff wasn't just a silly old cat. He had belonged to my parents, and when they died a few years ago, He became one of my best friends. He always seemed to know the truth about me, even when I didn't know it myself.

Muff meowed a few times and then jumped off of me and down onto the floor. I groaned, he wanted something, but I didn't want to get up. But I did anyway.

"What Muff?" I followed Muff's small cat body to the front door, where he pulled at his leash. I know that sounds crazy. Cat's having a leash. But he did. He was like a dog, he loved going for walks. So I pulled the leash down and attached it to his collar, and out we went.

We walked down the street for a while until we arrived back at 'Sauces'. I glanced inside and saw that my friends had gone home. Muff meowed and we started walking again.

-x-x-

After a few hours of walking, Muff decided he finally wanted to go home. I was tired, but Muff was more important, so I usually walked him until he wanted to go home.

We walked back up the street that 'Sauces' was on and the lights were all out. I hadn't realized we'd been gone for that long. Then, I noticed as a body came out from the front door. When I got a little closer, I realized it was the guy who had waited on us. However, I still couldn't remember his name...

I walked by him casually. But just as he was turning around, I was passing him and we hit each other, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Ah, Sorry!" I said automatically. I held out my hand for him. He looked up at me with a blank expression.

"No, it's my fault. Don't worry about anything." He said getting up and ignoring my hand altogether.

"Alright then..." I mumbled. If he wanted to take the blame, let him.

"Hey, you're Gray right?" I was a little shocked to hear him change the subject so quickly.

"Uh yeah...And you're..." I trailed off. I couldn't remember his name...I think it had an s in it somewhere...

"It's Natsu." His face lit up. I gave a quick smile.

"Sorry to be so rude, it's just I overheard you and your friends talking, and you seemed really mad, and I know you're usually the...Uh, Heh, sorry again." He started to say. I looked at him strangely.

"I'm usually what?" I was a little interested in what he was going to say. Heck, I hardly knew this guy, but he seemed to know a lot about me.

"Well, I've seen you around school, and you look and act pretty cocky. I don't mean it in a bad way either, it's just...you always look like you're on top of the world. But today you looked like you'd rather be sitting in a pool of ice in the middle of an ocean."

Wow...

"I..." What was I suppose to say? Was he giving me a compliment, or is he just a very observing type of person?

"Sorry to but in like this, I was just...Never mind." He shook his head nervously, and started to walk away.

"It's the school dance..." I said, I wasn't sure why though.

"What?" He turned around. I don't think either of us thought I'd actually say anything.

"I've been on edge because of the school dance...My friends, it's all they've been talking about, and honestly I don't like dances..."

"Really? Why?" He turned around completely and started walking closer to me.

"I...I'm not really sure, maybe it's because I can't dance..." I say so plainly. So open. A secret I've kept to myself for as long as I can remember, and I just say it like it's nothing to this guy, who sure I've spent a lot of school time with, but other than that I know nothing about him!

That's when I hear a snicker of laughter. He was laughing!

"What the hell man! I just told you one of my biggest secrets and all you can do is laugh!" I yelled. He stopped laughing and looked at me with a sincere smile.

"I'm sorry; I just think it's silly that you, a living champion says he can't dance."

I was appalled. What did he mean?

Natsu must have noticed I was a little confused because he sat down on a bench that was only a foot away and motioned for me to sit with him. I did. I'm still not sure why...But I did.

"You can play every sport known to man-kind, very well I might add, and you can even play ones that were completely made up, also very well...But you say you can't dance? Not even a simple slow dance? It just doesn't sound right, that's all."

I sighed. It was true, I was on the majority of our school's sports teams, but I had an inability to dance. It was just something I couldn't do. And trust me, I have tried. Not even professionals can teach me!

"I've tried to learn to dance, but it's too calm for me. I need to be moving, all the time. I like the feel of my blood rushing and when I dance, it doesn't."

Natsu leaned back.

"I could teach you." He said. I looked at him dumbly. Was he really going to try and teach me!

"That's alright. I'd rather sit home on dance nights anyway. Its way quieter and I can laze around my apartment without my roommate yelling at me, or friends yelling at me." I laughed.

"But, wouldn't you like to join them? I mean, you know...Get a date and just have fun?" Natsu made a bit of a point. I guess sometimes I wish I could dance so I could go and not make a total idiot of myself.

Natsu stood up from the bench and put his face right in front of mine.

"It's settled then! I'm going to teach you how to dance!" He exclaimed as he pulled my sleeve and dragged Muff and me in some unknown direction.

-x-x-

"We're here!" Natsu whispered. I looked up at the building he had lead us to. It was large, almost church like. It had large glass windows, with different coloured glass going in every direction to make a crazy effect.

"Where's here exactly?" I asked, but Natsu was already opening the large doors to the 'church'. So I followed. Who knows what this place is...Maybe it's where he hides dead bodies...And I'm next!

"Gray?" I heard his voice chime in. He was looking at me, confused.

"Uh, coming!" I yelled, and ran up next to him. We walked inside and he switched on a light. The whole room lit up. I had to squint until my eyes adjusted to the new light around me.

When my eyes were back to normal I was amazed at the room. It was huge! About three times bigger than our school's gym. There were mirrors here and there, and bleachers on each side. There were also lockers, a balance bar stuck in the wall, and hooks with black bags hanging from them.

"What is this place?" I looked over at Natsu, who was talking off his jacket and threw it onto a random bench that was pushed off to the side.

"It's an old dance studio. It's not used much anymore, and there's plenty of space. I figured it'd be the best place for someone to learn how to dance." He smiled. I felt my face heat up as I looked at him.

"I-I don't know..." I said feeling tingly inside.

Natsu walked up to me and grabbed my hand. He pulled me forward and we walked to the center of the floor.

"Alright, so to start off...Do you know anything about dancing?" Natsu stood in front of me. I looked at him. We were about the same height so neither of us had to look up or down too much.

"Honestly, no..." I felt a little embarrassed.

"Haha didn't think so." He chuckled and then grabbed both my hands.

"Okay, since you're a guy, you'll be dancing with a girl, so they will put their arms around your neck. Then, you'll take your hands..." Natsu took mine and placed them on his hips. "And put them on her hips. Your feet can't be too close together or it will feel and look awkward." Natsu separated his feet and I did the same.

"Now what?" I asked feeling heat rise in my fingers and across my face.

"Now, you'll walk back and forth, like this..." Natsu started moving slowly in one direction. I followed. Then he moved a little more, and so did I.

"Is that it?" I felt a little stupid. Was it really that simple?

"Well, basically...That's your slow dance. If you want to know how to waltz too, I can show you that."

"Waltz?" Yeah, go ahead and laugh. I have no idea about dancing!

"It's a faster and a more formal type of dancing." Natsu explained. That's when I realized that his arms were still around my neck, and mine on his waist.

"H-how do you do it?" I figured I should learn something well I'm here. I still wasn't sure why I felt so strange around this guy, but what could it hurt to learn another dance?

"Okay, for this one, your hand should be on my waist, and mine, one your shoulder." I did as he said.

"What about my other hand?" I asked, feeling as though it would look really stupid if the other arm just hung by my side.

"Impatient?" He asked with a chuckle. I flushed a little, but I kept my head down, so he wouldn't notice the new colour on my face.

"Your other hand will come with mine, basically, you hold hands." Natsu grabbed my hand and held it in his. "Next you move to the music." Natsu lead me around in a circle slowly. It seemed pretty simple. Why was I so worried? I mean, I did try to learn to dance before, but why is it now that I can and not then? Is it because of Natsu?

"So, Gray...you wanna try it with music this time?" Natsu had stopped dancing and was walking towards a large machine. I was left to stand in the center of the room, feeling warm and tingly all over.

"This is a little faster than what they would play at any dance, but if you can dance fast, it's easier to dance slowly." Natsu pressed a few buttons on the machine and then ran back up to me. Music started to blare out of the machine and Natsu grabbed my hands.

"You ready?"

I nodded, not quite sure if I was ready or not, but I guess I had to be now.

I put my hand on Natsu's waist, and then grabbed his hand and held it. He gave me a smile when it was time to start. So I did. I moved slowly at first and then tried to follow the beat of the music.

"Gray, you're doing it." Natsu encouraged me proudly. I felt good. I was dancing, and then that's when my pride got too caught up and I hadn't noticed that Muff had run up to join us, and I tripped over him, and Natsu and I tumbled to the floor.

"Ow..." I whined. I felt the floor jiggle under me. I opened my eyes, though I hadn't realized that I closed them, and saw Natsu lying under me, laughing.

"W-What's so funny!" I yelled.

Natsu stopped long enough to look at me.

"You were doing great, but you have to watch around you. At a real dance there will be people all over the place."

"Uh, yeah well they also won't run under my feet, so..." I trailed off.

"How about I lead this time?" Natsu smiled brightly. I nodded and stood up.

After Natsu restarted the music, he led the dance. It was a lot easier to follow than to be the one to control the move of both bodies. Natsu had explained that once I got use to it, it'd be a lot easier than and almost as easy as following.

We danced for a little while longer. Natsu had taught me a few more dances and I actually had fun.

"Natsu thanks...for teaching me to dance and everything..." Natsu and I were sitting in the bleachers still inside the dance studio. He smiled at me.

"No problem, anything to help."

That's when it dawned on me. Did Natsu have a date to the dance? Was he even going? Would it be weird if I asked him to the dance?

"So, Natsu...Who're you taking to the dance?" I decided to ask the question. What if he already had a date? Should I ask him to go with me if he doesn't?

"I'm not taking anyone...I guess I'm not into many girls at school, so I didn't ask anyone."

"Do you want to go with me?"

There it was. My invitation.

And now I felt like an idiot. The dumbest man alive! Asking another guy to a dance was wrong! So wrong! A big mistake! What was he going to think? That I was a lame excuse of a man? I know any other guy would think it. What made Natsu any different?

"Me...And you?" He looked right at me. Right in my eyes. I already knew his answer would be a laugh in the face. But maybe...Just maybe, it could be...Different.

"I...I'd love to be your date."

My eyes went wide and my heart started to beat rapidly inside my chest.

"Y-You will!"

He nodded. I felt a smile creep onto my face. I was way beyond excited. I still wasn't sure why. Did I actually _'Like, Like'_ Natsu?

"Here's my number, call me tomorrow and we can decide where to meet for the dance." Natsu handed me a piece of paper with numbers scribbled on it. I smiled.

-x-x-

It was finally the night of the dance, and let me tell you, it was pretty hard hiding the fact that, I _was _going to the dance, from my friends.

"Hey, Gray you sure you aren't coming?" Loki asked me for about the millionth time that day. It was annoying, but it meant he cared.

"Yeah I'm sure. I'm going to stay home and watch _pirates of the Caribbean._ It's a lot more exciting than a dance." I was mentally smiling with joy at the fact that my friends didn't know my real plan.

"Alright, well I'll bring you back some cake then." And with that Loki gave his wave goodbye and left our apartment.

"Finally!" I said running to my room to change into my tux. Once I was completely changed I went into the bathroom to fix up my hair and put the flower Natsu had picked out onto my tux.

I stepped back and I didn't look too bad. I must say, I clean up good.

Then I heard a knock on my door. It was Natsu. I knew it before I opened the door to greet the pink haired boy. He smiled brightly and I felt that warm tingly feeling all over again. Yep, I _like, liked_ Natsu.

"You ready to go?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah."

-x-x-

We took a taxi to get to the school, sure it wasn't fancy, but Natsu hated any kind of transportation, and this was probably the fasted one, and in Natsu's case, fast transportation was best!

"Thanks have a good night!" I said to the taxi driver as we filed out of his car and onto the sidewalk in front of the school.

"We're here." Natsu said, slowly recovering from the drive.

"Yeah..." I was feeling a little unsure. Not of Natsu, but of my dancing skills. What if I made a fool of myself in front of everyone?

"Hey..." I felt a hand on my shoulder. Natsu.

I turned around to face him. He grinned.

"Don't worry about anything. I'm here." I gave him a small smile and then we headed into the school.

-x-x-

"GRAY!" Three very loud and very familiar female voices rang though my head like knives slicing through bread. I turned around to see Lucy, Levi and Erza looking at me. Each of their expressions were undecided, should they be mad at me or excited and happy that i'm here?

"You big fat stripping liar!" Lucy shouted at me, while she poked me in the chest. I laughed nervously.

Natsu and I had just gotten into the gym, were the dance was being held and we had picked out a table, and then that's when Lucy, Levi and Erza had spotted us, and started listing off names and threats and more towards me.

"You said you weren't coming!" Levi joined in on the poking. Erza was standing just far enough away, to shoot daggers into my very soul.

"Well, originally I hadn't planned on coming..." And so I explained my dancing situation and how Natsu had helped me with it.

"Aw, that was so sweet of you!" Levi awed Natsu. He blushed.

"So where's your date?" Gerard asked. He, Loki and Gajeel had caught up with the girls while I was explaining my story.

"Well..."I scratched the back of my head. What would they think about Natsu and me? Would they laugh? Or support me in my decision?

"Uh...Well...Natsu here is my date..." I finally managed to say. I wasn't embarrassed, just a little worried what they might think.

I looked around at all of my friends. They had blank expressions written on their faces.

"Oh..."

"My..."

"GOSH!" The girls finished each other's sentences. They jumped on me and congratulated me with loud shrieks and squeals.

The guys then crowed around me and patted me on the back and congratulated me too. That's when I heard an awkward cough. Everyone stopped and turned to see Natsu, who was making the coughing noise.

"So are we going to stand around, or dance?" Everyone laughed, grabbed their date and headed for the dance floor.

"Sorry about that..." I said to Natsu as we also headed to the center of the room.

"No need to be sorry, your friends are happy for you...and I'm happy you asked me to come..." I noticed a small patch of red creep onto Natsu's face. It made me even happier.

"So, shall we dance?" I asked with the biggest smile I could make. Natsu laughed and grabbed my hands and we danced through the night. It was the best feeling, knowing I didn't have to worry about making a fool of myself, because when Natsu was around I felt like I was on top of the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...,not that good. Sorry But I hope you all enjoyed anyway! :D <strong>

**Don't forget to review so I know if you want more NatGray/Graysu Stories! **

**Thanks, Kris **


End file.
